The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a reciprocating piston which is connected by a connecting rod to a crankshaft for driving further rotary components of the motor. The crankshaft is supported in a crankcase that is provided with a venting device for pressure compensation in the interior of the crankcase, whereby the venting device has a venting line extending outwardly from the interior of the crankcase.
In such internal combustion engines, especially four-stroke engines or engines of similar construction having a separate lubrication system, it must be ensured for proper functioning that over the course of time no impermissibly high pressure will be built in on the interior of the crankcase. It is thus known to provide the crankcase with a compensation system by which the excess pressure within the crankcase can be released to the atmosphere. However, since in the crankcase oil mist is present, it must be ensured that oil will not be dispensed uncontrollably into the atmosphere but is contained within the crankcase. Accordingly, complicated separating devices must be provided which, however, do not reliably ensure proper separation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a crankcase venting device for internal combustion engines, especially four-stroke internal combustion engines, which ensures a high degree of separation (retention of oil) while at the same time ensures proper venting of the crankcase.